Hoenn Pokemon according to THIS MAN
I don't wear pajamas! GET IT RIGHT # A Sacrifice Made (PMD) # Agile Sceptile, that rhymes, sort of # *insert synonym for warm* Chick XD # The Pokémon that kicks the GRASS type Pokémon XDD # Fiery Fists of Fury # I herd u liek em # ...but what about this? Can you do the same (see 7) # GET OUTTA MY SWAMP...ert... # The Hyena from TLK # Mighty the Arma-I mean, Hedge-I mean, Hyena! # This Pokémon in a Nutshell: Guy: Hey I'm doing a Wonder Trade! I hope the person likes my shiny Hippowdon, but what do I deserve? *No. 12 comes out* #12: U MAD, TRAINER? Guy: NOOOOOOOOOOOO I WILL TRADE YOU!!!!!! # Much better than 12 # Who knows what it will evolve to? # The pure... # ...leads to the Beautiful # The toxic... # ...leads to the CRAZY? This doesn't make sense at all! # A lily pad. What more do you expect? # Lily Pad 2.0.: An Advancement In Transportation Technology! # The one lily pad NOT fitted for transportation. The 1 Lily Pad: I LOVE TO PARTAAYY!!! # The Seed of growth # Compound seed that's a ninja # Holy SHIFTRY! Not funny... # Generic Bird Strikes Back! # A Bird, Better Than Generic # If you see this, that means confusion. Confusion means DOOM # I can carry many Remoraid in my beak! Just kidding. # Mind-Reader # The Psychic Ballerina (kind of) # Boy: I have a history with this one, you know. Other Boy: What history? Boy 1: CENSORED *shows also censored pics of, you know* Other Boy: I GOTTA GET OUTTA HERE! WHAT HAS THIS WORLD COME TO? # Underrated Pokémon, Underrated animal it's based on # Imitation? Not really # "Just keep your chin up. Wait, you..have...no....chin..." Quoted/Paraphrased from "Top 10 Ugliest Pokémon" (Scykoh) # Now it turned awesome! # A Pokémon that should STOP LAYING ON THE COUCH AND GET BACK TO WORK! # That's more like it, LazyPants! # What's this? You are like your former self again? *starts raging* # Not Silent, Not Deadly, But Speedy # Quickness taken to the max # If it has 1 HP, how does it survive? With the power of Abilities, of course! # It's a little scared, but soon it'll get better, I promise! It should stop screaming, however... # Stamps its feet by listening to a song of a similar name. # Person: I can handle a simple r- Exploud: ROOOOOOOAAAAARRRR!!!!!!!! Person: ZOMG AAAAHHHH LOUDER THAN THE LOUD HOUSE!!!!!!!!11 # No description, it's just a thing... # It packs a powerful Force Palm! (as well as other moves it has) # Pikablu as a baby # All Noses Point North. Life Is Ruined # Cute cat, but for some reason it can mate with A WHALE!? # Just a cat. A purple and beige cat. A purple and beige cat that evolves from a stone and has things hanging from a purple top and evolves from the cat that MATES WITH A WHALE if it chooses to # 1'|_|_ 3/-7 /-\|_|_ UR 63/|\5!!!!!!1!!!!!11!! Have no idea why I chose 1337 for this # Cute but Dangerous # Steel Shield Thingy # Larger, more advanced #53 # Don't get it AGGRavated! Still not funny... # If it were in school, it would have some of the highest grades due to how focused it is because of all that meditating! # *makes meditating noises* # Sparky Stripes that Light the Night # Blue is my favorite color (UNRELATED FACT) Again, nothing to say other than it's cool # Positive Man # Negative Man # I really do light the night, unlike No. 58! 58: I DO! Under some circumstances... # Another counterpart 'mon, this time of 62 # Fancy and Flowery # Kirby's imitator # Hey look, it's a giant Kirby! Wait a minute, he is pink, not purple. IMPOSTER! # Something That Tells You To Watch Out in the Amazon. Others include boiling rivers, poison dart frogs, big cats, disease, and I'm going off topic oh nooo….. # Sharknado Enough Said! # A whale? Good luck fitting this into your Pokeball... # The largest Pokémon. Also can mate with A CAT # How dare you call me a camel, I'm a dromedary! # Camel + Erupt. How clever... # My mind is blank for this one # A Pokémon that decides its fate with just an object # Weird hypnotic pig dancer # Millions of different patterns of dizziness! # Something you would not expect to see in a desert # It's a dragon type. And it flies...……………….AHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAAHAH NOT FUNNY. # What does this guy say about the amount of Pokémon in 2003? IT'S OVER 360 # You're invited for a prickly surprise! # You wouldn't want to come across this at night # Cotton swabird # Sings Like Heaven # Moon Snail's pokemon # Vile viper I'm running out of ideas # It Came From, not outer space, but a place in space: The Moon # The hardened swirling spiky fire-ball # More like a dogfish (again kidding) # One touch from a leaf, and, BOOM # Don't eat this Pokemon # The rule from #90 but turned up to 15!!! That's right, 11 isn't the max! Infinity is # Pottery that's alive # A Clay Doll. AHAHAHAHAHA STOP DOING THAT! # Sea flower, talk about defying physics! # Not Sure if in a Daze, or just an Illusion (it's neither) # Bugs and rocks don't go together, but this Pokémon proves they can # Super armored bug IMRUNNINGOUTOFIDEAS # The Pokémon that is ugly. # ANDALLOFASUDDENITTURNEDBEAUTIFULHOWINTHEWORLD????? # A Local Forecaster # Color changing, works if only there was no stripe # Shuppet -> Shup -> Shoop -> Shoop Da Whoop. 100% funnier than Clay Doll # Owner of me, you will be avenged # A skull that wears a mask! No, it's a ghost wearing a...skull? # What happened to the other eye? (Trickery that above uses) # I thought dinosaurs were extinct? # Wind chime that oddly enough, looks like a ****** # Recipe For Disaster. No really, look at the Pokedex. # Why? WHY NAUT? # Ice-Type that is COLD? # A horned glacial meteor # The One That Is Played With # The One That Plays With (Sealeo balances Spheal on its nose) # Looks like a sea lion (joke) # The Wonder Pearl of Evolution # ...and out sprouted Brashness! # ...and out sprouted Elegantness! # One sneaky hider, fooled us for our duration here # Oceanic Valentines Decor # Sturdy head # A dragon's cocoon # Fully-fledged Dragon. # A metal arm. # 123 is now the REAL arms of this one! # Woah! There must be about 100 beldums making this up! (Exaggeration) # Igneous, Sedimentary, Metamorphic Matter Golem # Glacial, Polar Matter Golem # STEEL!? STEEL ISN'T NATURAL matter golem # Dueling Dragons: Chinese Fireball # Dueling Dragons: Hungarian Horntail # Look at that! A KILLER whale! AHAHAHAHA-NOOOO ITS THE REVENGE OF THE BAD JOKES!!!! # A fire-breathing lizard? Didn't we get that concept in Gen 1? # Animal mutation...gone RIGHT # Holder of the Wishes # Basically a DNA alien. Category:Pages made by the creator of everything. Category:Pokemon Category:RANDOM Category:*Navi enters*HEY LISTEN! Category:Buy it use it break it fix it Category:*gets teleported to dd* Category:STRINGFDKWcfsmlaq Category:Use it buy it break it fix-it Category:Pages with more bad humor than any others in the site